


The Wetting Room

by dusverca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Micropenis, Omorashi, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusverca/pseuds/dusverca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the world needs some Winmin omorashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wetting Room

Armin had to go. No, seriously - he  _needed_ to. In fact, he'd needed to for the past three hours, at the very least. He'd been hoping Erwin would notice the signs and let him go for a bathroom break, but the Commander appeared to be completely oblivious of the situation.

Erwin had invited Armin over to his living quarters in order to thank him for all the occasions on which he had saved so many lives - both those of the Recon Corps members and of civilians. The younger man had only thought this would be a quick conversation and so had not bothered to relieve himself of the load he had been carrying in his bladder for over two hours; however, shortly after his arrival Erwin had asked Armin if he would like a drink, and the latter was far too polite and considerate of others to say no. What's more, he greatly enjoyed Erwin's company, and maybe even found him slightly - dare he think it -  _attractive_. But now he had to pay for his recklessness, and an hour on from first greeting the Commander, Armin honestly thought he was going to piss himself.

He and the older man were each seated in a comfortable red armchair, opposite a roaring fire; a scene which would have pleased Armin, had he not needed to go so badly. After deciding that he simply could not hold it any longer, he ventured a shaky, "Uh... Commander?", all the while hoping with all his will that he didn't blush. He  _hated_ having to ask to go to the bathroom, because that meant  _everyone_ would know how desperate he was, how uncomfortable his bladder felt...

"Yes, Armin?" Erwin replied, seemingly unknowing of his subordinate's desperation.

"I... I... I need... I need to, uh..." He couldn't say it. He just  _couldn't_. He didn't want to hear the words come out of his mouth, didn't want Erwin to know. When it came to the subject of pee, Armin was a complete coward.

"What is it?" Erwin persisted, concern in his voice now. "Do you need to urinate?"

Armin froze. The... the way Erwin had said that last word was so... so _sexy_? The was he pronounced it with such intelligence... was it weird how much this turned Armin on?

"I... y-yes. Yes, Commander." He finally spluttered.

"Please, just call me Erwin." The Commander replied. "Alright, I'll show you the room. I need to go as well, so don't worry."

 _Oh no_. Armin felt himself harden at the thought of Erwin needing to... to  _urinate_. Was he suddenly developing a pee fetish or something? Come to think of it, he could not recall a single occasion on which he had seen Erwin use the bathroom... maybe he just had a really strong bladder...? No. Do not. 'Do  _not_ think about Erwin's bladder', he thought to himself.

Which was the exact opposite of what he did. In fact, he could think of nothing else as the tall man led him out of the living room and down the corridor.  _Erwin's bladder_... how big is it?  _Erwin's bladder_... how long can he hold it for? _Erwin's bladder_... how bad does he have to go right now?

When at last they reached the door and stepped inside the room, Armin couldn't have been more confused. They both stood on a small platform before a smooth, hard floor which sloped gently down away from them. At the bottom, which could not have been more than eight feet away, was a metal grid covering what appeared to be some sort of draining system. Armin was confused - where was the toilet? Had Erwin got the wrong room?

"This," Erwin proclaimed with relish in his voice, "is the Wetting Room."

"What?" Armin was even more perplexed now than before.

"I had this room purpose built." Erwin explained. "It allows for a much more  _unrestricted_ release, rather than the cramped confinement of a lavatory. It is perfectly hygienic, as it is cleaned every evening. However, today I wanted to keep it clean for your arrival, and so I have not used it since last night."

"So does... does that mean you have another bathroom somewhere else?" Armin wondered, hoping he wouldn't have to pee in this enormously spacious room.

"Nope." The bluntness of Erwin's answer surprised Armin. So does that mean that he...?  _No_ , surely not...

"Been holding this all day, since about six this morning." Erwin announced, patting his lower stomach proudly and making Armin's hormones rage.

"I... I, uh... does it hurt?" The smaller man blurted out before he could stop himself.

"A little." Erwin admitted. "But you get used to it after a while. It is definitely worth it, though - the relief you feel after finally letting yourself go in here at the end of the day." He then turned to Armin. "Shall we get started then?"

Armin was both excited and terrified. The very idea of letting himself go in such a wide open space must be exhilarating. On the other hand, though, he had always been pee-shy even since he was a child, and he felt at this moment that nothing else in the world could beat the quiet security of a private, enclosed bathroom.

Hang on a minute - what was Erwin doing? Was he...  _stripping_?! This was all far too much too soon.

"What? Oh." Erwin was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt when he looked up at Armin. "Would you prefer to just go by yourself?"

Armin was just about to say yes, he would rather relieve himself on his own, when... he noticed Erwin's chest. He noticed how muscular it was, and how beautifully toned the skin looked. His mouth almost watered at the very real prospect of Erwin stripping in front of him, so instead of denying himself the privilege and the pleasure, he answered, "No. I want you to do it with me." Then without even realising it before it was too late, he added, "I want to see you naked."

"...Is that so?" Erwin responded after a long and awkward pause, raising an eyebrow - Armin had always thought Erwin's eyebrows were rather sexy. "Alright. I'm absolutely bursting, so let's get a move on, shall we?"

Five minutes later the two men stood opposite each other, completely naked. If Armin had not been so desperate, he would have been shaking anyway from the sheer beauty of Erwin's muscular body, and... ' _Oh_ _my_ , his cock is  _ginormous_!' He thought to himself, and indeed he was right; Erwin's cock was at least eight inches long and easily as thick as Armin's wrist. It truly was magnificent, and the mere sight of it made his blood rush.

Armin's cock, on the other hand, was as he himself would describe it, completely and utterly ridiculous. It was paler even than the rest of his body and was barely over two inches long. What's more, there was a small freckle about halfway down his length which had been there for as long as he could remember and served no purpose whatsoever except to deeply embarrass him.

His bladder was absolutely  _killing_ him and it was an immense effort to stop himself from leaking all over the floor. He wondered whether Erwin felt the same way, especially after holding it in for so long.

"Come on then." Erwin held his large, weathered hand out towards Armin, who took it shyly. Together they stepped down onto the sloping floor and sat about a foot away from the platform. Armin's heart was hammering away inside his chest, and his bladder felt as if it would leak at any given moment.

"Alright now," Erwin's voice was calm, "just relax and let go. Shall I go first?"

"Um... yes, OK. Yes please." Armin answered nervously.

"Right then." Erwin stretched. "Been looking forward to letting this go all day... Ah... ah... _a_ _aaaaaaaaahhhhhh_..." His sigh of relief filled the room as a thick jet of piss rushed out of his cock and down the slope of the floor. Armin watched in immense pleasure as all of Erwin's muscles relaxed and an expression of pure bliss crossed his face.

Now it was Armin's turn.

He stared down at where the stream of Erwin's piss was now flowing into the grid. His whole body froze.

"I... I can't do it!" Armin panicked, trying as hard as he could to relax his aching bladder. He couldn't even go in such a wide open space on his own, let alone with the man who - he had to admit it - he had  _feelings_ for, watching him.

"Armin, just relax -"

"I'm  _trying_! I don't know what to do, it just won't come out! I... I need to go so bad..." As he said the words his eyes filled up with tears. He wished he could please Erwin, wished he could experience the freedom of peeing in the Wetting Room, but no matter how much he tried, he simply could not get his bladder to release.

Erwin put a comforting arm around the younger man. "Armin, you're just nervous." He assured him. "I was like this for a while when I first had this room built, but you'll get used to it in a while. Your bladder just needs some more encouragement; how about we have another drink?"

Armin sniffed and then slowly nodded his head.

"Alright then, come on." Erwin comforted him as he helped him to his feet.

Putting his clothes on was pure agony for Armin. His bladder was so swollen that it almost wouldn't let him do up the belt on his trousers. He found himself clutching his crotch with one hand as they both walked back towards the living room.

Once the smaller man was seated, Erwin went into the kitchen and came back with an enormous glass filled to the brim with water. Armin took it from him and began to drink.

He could almost feel his bladder filling up even more than he thought was possible as he slowly gulped the water down his throat. His legs began to tremble and his right hand was firmly grasping his cock, pinching the edges of his urethra together as tightly as he could with his fingers.

When at last the glass was empty, Armin stood up. "Let's try this again, then." He said confidently, as he stood up and began to walk towards the door.

Then a wave of desperation washed over him, making him cry out and drop to a crouch position, both hands holding onto his crotch for dear life.

"Uh... n... nn... E-Erwin, help me!" He gasped in panic, his whole body trembling violently. "I-I can't move! I'm going to leak if I move!"

Luckily Erwin knew what to do. Armin felt one of the taller man's arms under his knees, the other supporting his back as he was lifted up into the air and carried briskly down the corridor towards the Wetting Room. Once they were in the room Erwin put the shuddering young man down and said, "I need to take your trousers off now - can you move your hands for just a few seconds?"

"N-no... I c-cant!" Armin panted in between shudders. "If I let go I'll wet myself!"

Erwin racked his brains to try and think of something fast. Then suddenly and idea came to him:

"Right, I'm going to undo your belt and hold you with my left hand and remove your trousers with my right. I know it sounds a bit...  _intrusive_ , but it is literally the only thing I can think of right now."

Armin gulped. "O... OK."

He felt the Commander's large hands undo his belt, and then Erwin's hand slipped down under his trousers, under his boxers, and firmly grasped his cock, which thankfully hardened at the touch. He then proceeded to remove Armin's trousers, a task which turned out to be much less difficult than he had originally thought it would be. Once the smaller man's lower body was completely unclothed, Erwin lifted him up and placed him down onto the sloping floor, not even bothering to undress either himself or the top half of Armin.

He let go of Armin's crotch.

Armin's cock shuddered, but nothing came out.

"No!" The young man wailed in desperation. "I need to go, please I  _NEED_ to  _GO_!"

Suddenly Erwin had another idea. He reached out his hand and lightly pressed it down on Armin's lower stomach. A hot jet of piss spurted out and a loud groan escaped from Armin's throat. The older man slowly massaged the younger man's bladder, and then as last - at long last! - a steady stream of urine flowed down the slope and Armin's body convulsed with sheer relief akin to that of an orgasm.

The Commander had been right - pissing in the Wetting Room felt amazing! The space, the open air all around him; Armin's eyes closed in pure bliss and he moaned louder than he had ever done in his life. The feeling was truly, utterly beautiful.

For a few minutes he just lay there, taking in the blissful feeling of finally being empty, then at last he stood up and followed Erwin back to the platform.

The older man pressed a well-concealed button on the wall and then abruptly the floor was awash with liquid soap, and water rained down from the ceiling. Armin was amazed at the level of the technology involved, but he had other things on his mind as well.

"Um... thank you. Thank you so much." He looked sincerely into the Commander's eyes.

"No problem." Erwin smiled. "And by the way,  _this_ ," he lightly poked the freckle on Armin's cock, "is adorable."

"Th-thank you!" Armin blushed deeply.

After a few moment's silence, Erwin hesitated. "Er... it's getting late now, isn't it..." Another pause. "You know, er... there's enough room in my bed for two people, so er... so if you'd like, you could..."

"Oh Erwin!" Armin exclaimed as his heart leaped. "I'd love to stay over! This is going to be a great night, I can tell!"


End file.
